


Breakfast in Bed

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, not even sorry tbh, oops bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen took "Do you want breakfast" a lot less literally than Dean had intended it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Unfortunately, I didn't close the curtains all the way last night, so I woke up at sunrise to a beam of light slapping me across the face. I scrunched up my nose and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to move my face away but the light was still there. And I didn't want to move too much, or Kristen would wake up. Damn it.

I looked down at her, snuggled up under the blanket with her arms around my waist. She looked far too comfortable for me to even think of waking her up.

Until she opened her eyes, letting out a sigh and nuzzling into my side.

"Morning..." She mumbled, hiding her face. She looked so cute...

I ran a hand through her hair, smiling down at her. "G'morning... Want breakfast?"

She hummed, then slowly looked up at me. And smirked. "Yes... I do." The blanket was suddenly thrown over her head, making me jump.

"Oh- hey, don't move so fast so early!" I sat up slightly, only for her to grab my hips and pull me back down to where I was. "Oof- relax, okay, okay..." She peeked up at me, moving the blanket. Her eyes were huge, holy crap. "Wait... What're you..."

She smiled innocently, sort of sitting up as she tugged down at the hem of my boxers. "What? I said I wanted breakfast..."

Ah, this again. I love this part.

I was so lucky we had the hotel room to ourselves.

The giggle she gave as she hid under the blanket again made everything worse on my part, and I squirmed slightly. I was a little uncomfortable, but that'd surely change in just a few minutes.

_Or_ in a few seconds, alright sweet. Jesus, she was going right to work, ok _ay_...

Holy shit, she was warm.

I propped myself up on my elbows to watch, as best as I could, seeing how she was hiding under the blanket, but it was a pretty satisfying sight. When I'd try to lift the blanket, she'd just swat my hand away with a muffled giggle and suck harder, making me yelp and drop it again. Damn it, I wanted to watch!

I'd just have to- nn-- ...Just have to live with it. May _be_ she'll let me watch her next time...

Between huffs and pants, I placed a hand on her head and muttered, "Y'know, we're supposed to meet up with N-Neah and Starduuuuuust... For b-break-f-fast, and- a-and we sh-- oh, oh _god, don't- Ngh_..."

Quite a lot of cursing and gasping and gulping and laughing later, Kristen ended up on her back under the blanket, laughing her ass off with one very important piece of information to give me.

"Oh my god, your dick's hilarious."


End file.
